Jars of Water
by Lillith The Nocturnal
Summary: Every now and then, Iruka is reminded of a lesson he once taught, about how the jar is not the contents. WAFF. Rated T for minor references.


Jars of water

"Today, we shall be taking a break from our normal lessons to discuss Philosophy." Announced Iruka. Naruto got that confused look on his face.

"Iruka, what is philosophy?" asked the Yondaimes Legacy. The sleeping boy woke up for a few seconds to answer the boy's question "It is a way of thinking about things." After saying, he fell asleep again.

"Er...thank you Shikamaru. Now, onto the lesson" Iruka pulled out a jar and a jug of water. Iruka held up the jar "What is this?" asked the scarred teacher. Choji put his hand up "Yes, Choji?"

"It is a jar used for the storage of preserves. That jar dates back to the first reign of the Third Hokage…" Iruka interrupted the heavy-set boy "That was kind of the answer to the question, Choji. Now, if I pour the water into the jar, does the jar change?" Naruto looked confused "No! Why would the jar change if it had water poured into it?" cried Naruto. Iruka inwardly beamed. "Correct. Now, some people think that the contents of a vessel define the vessel itself. A jail is not a criminal, it merely holds them. Likewise, the criminal is not the jail, it is merely held by one." Iruka was met with blank looks for a while. He had anticipated this. Naruto piped up "Will we be marked on this?" Iruka smiled "No, this won't be on the test. Philosophy is not something that has a set answer. Many people may share the same answer to a question, but they may not be right according to your personal answer. Class dismissed."

A few years later: 10th of October.

There was a knock on Irukas door. Pulling himself out of bed, Iruka opened the door to find a small jar of water and a note saying "I finally worked out what you meant all those years ago. I am not defined by the water and the water is not defined by me." At the bottom of the note was a spiral. "He knows, but will the others work it out?"

After the Wave mission

There was a knock on the door. Iruka was not used to knocks on his door, well apart from Anko wanting to relieve some pent up stress...

Iruka opened the door to see a small jar and another note. "What could Jar-kun want now?" He picked up the jar, put it with the other jars he had and read the note "Water leaked out while Jar was protecting Red-Eyed Duck." Iruka was confused; who or what was a red eyed duck? He opened up the jar and the smell of the sea escaped from the vessel.

After the Bikochu mission

There was a knock at Irukas door. It wasn't Iruka who woke up, but a certain purple haired Special Jounin. Their relationship was going well. She barged in half-drunk, assaulted Iruka, molested Iruka, and then fell asleep once she got what she wanted. Iruka did admit that it lacked something, but he wouldn't admit that he liked this kind of relationship. Since Anko knew the most sensitive points on a human body, she knew where to touch "Who the hell could be knocking on your door at this time in the morning?" asked the hung-over special jounin. Iruka extricated himself from the bed and opened the door, only to find another jar of water and another note. Iruka kept these jars beside his door on a table. When someone would ask why he had jars of water on a table, he would say "S-rank secret" and smile. Iruka picked up the jar and note "Jar saw a beautiful water nymph dancing near a waterfall. When the Jar tried to approach the Nymph, the nymph disappeared." Iruka opened the jar and the smell of lavender tickled his nose. Iruka laughed. Anko looked confused "It's just a jar of water…"

After the Rescue Gaara mission

It had been over three years since the last jar was placed on Irukas doorstep, so he was surprised when there was a knock on his door and another jar placed on his doorstep. This jar was oddly shaped and blackened, like someone had directly flamed the glass. The note underneath said "Other Jar had his water taken out of him. Other Jar was shattered until an old lady put him back together, but shattered herself in the process. Other Jar made this with my help. Us remaining Jars have to stick together." Iruka had heard who the Other Jar was and placed this empty jar with his small collection.

Before the Destruction of Konoha.

There was a knock on Irukas door. He was confused, his Jar-kun was away on a mission and he was the only one to knock this early in the morning. He opened the door to find 7 jars filled with water in a circle around a single note. The note simply said "We finally understand. Naruto is the Jar and his passenger is the Water." Iruka smiled.

"They finally worked it out."


End file.
